Encountered Alone
by lootmaker99
Summary: Nolan, a gifted human with the ability to see moments of the future that threatens his life becomes a sole survivor of an attack. He is sent adrift into space with little resources. with little choice, he is forced unto a frozen planet that was once home to colonists centuries before him. He isnt greeted with any human presence, however he is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**The first Paragraph takes place after the rest of the story. I hope it isn't too confusing (This is a work in progress)**

The ships Navigation screen began to flash a red icon. It was bright enough to wake up Nolan from his drowsy sleep. "Computer, Status" Nolan Barked as he rubbed his face in order to wake himself up. "Low reserves on supplies and Fuel cells Engineer Nolan" the ship replied with a female English accent. Nolan gave a small groan in frustration. "what are my options Computer?" The Computer didn't respond but gave a brief buzzing noise. "working, please wait" the computer finally responded. Nolan got up from his chair and began to pace around the small bridge. "I'm alone" he said to himself as he gazed to the stars. He began to look back on how this nightmare all started.

He was one of thousands of people living in a space station orbiting Saturn. It was the largest star port created. Nolan, who was part of the Star ship Maintenance Division at the time, was on a docked cruiser designed for long distant voyages. It was his job to make adjustments and updates to navigation systems on ships. He didn't like his job, but it paid well. The ship was full of crew members toggling ship system settings on the bridge and adjusting engine core coolant systems for maximum efficiency. "all right everybody, our times up" the Crew Maintenance Manager yelled. "Everybody out, will continue installing the rest of the systems at 1400 hours tomorrow". The crew began to leave the ship exhausted and relieved. Nolan didn't pay any attention and continued to tinker with the Navigation program. Tomorrow was his day off and he wasn't going to spend it Rewriting Navigation Script. "Nolan, did you hear me, time to call it a day" The Manager said in a loud tone. "Just give me a little more time, can let me stay and get this done sir"."how much you got left". "I should be done in a half hour sir" Nolan manager gave him a dirty look. "you've got twenty minutes Techy" the manager said gritting his teeth. Nolan didn't know why staying after would get the manager mad but he really didn't care.

Nolan was alone on the bridge setting up the final scripts of a navigation program. he was then rudely interrupted with a strobe light in the center of the Bridge flashing red. "Star port 1733 has begun protocol lock-down level 3 on all star ships and cruisers currently docked" the computer said in its calm accent. Nolan stared at the light for a moment trying to remember the descriptions of each protocol. He remembered that Level one was usually an armed vigilante, he had been in plenty of those before. he didn't recall what level 2 or 3 was as he struggled to remember. "computer, what's the description of a level 3 lock-down" Nolan asked the Computer. "an unknown alien life form has been detected by scans of the Internal spaceport sensors". "is it on the ship"Nathan said trying to think of a way of opening the door. "Negative, it has been detected in the interior of the spaceport". Nolan then remembered the standard protocol. if the life form wasn't captured or eliminated, the spaceport would begin the next phase which would detach all ships from there docking bays to begin a lock-down to prevent the spread of a biological contamination.

Nolan began to feel an uneasy sense. "Computer, status on all core systems of the ship". the ship voice gave a stutter, "one moment please,scanning all core systems". Nolan began to worry. "all core systems scanned, no errors were found, the ship can run at optimum performance for three months" Nolan was relieved to hear that. if the ship was forced to undock with the spaceport, he'd at least have enough time until an emergency ship could dock and pick him up. he took a seat on the Captains chair and relaxed a bit, but only for a moment. As he closed his eyes, a horrible vision of an explosion coursed through his head. It startled Nolan and he fell off his chair. He staggered back up and looked out the large pane of glass into space. A large ship, half the size of the spaceport was moving at an immense speed. it was headed straight for the port. "Computer, detach from the Spaceport" Nolan yelled as he ran for the helm. He wouldn't be able to do this if someone else was in the ship, but since he was the highest ranking crew member aboard the ship during a level 3 lock-down he had more than enough jurisdiction. The Ship lights began to turn on and it gave a low hum as all the systems began to power on. "systems Online" The Computer said. Nolan initiated the engine manual drive, and punched in the engine to full power. the engine kicked in and the ship rumbled as the engines progressively got stronger and stronger. As the ship ripped out of the star ports weak docking bay clamps, Nolan looked back at the huge uncontrolled ship moving in closer to the spaceport.

Nolan watched as the ship moved in closer and closer. He was horrified as he saw the colossus of a ship ram dead center into the port. As if time began to slow, he watched as the ship almost disappear entirely as an enormous white light erupted from the base of the collision. It was equally horrifying as it was beautiful. Nolan watched in sheer astonishment. one of the largest explosions witnessed by man, and yet no noise could be heard from the bridge. Such an immense explosion drowned out from the emptiness of space. Nolan just stared with eyes wide open. he would've sat and watched as the aftermath continued to unravel but he noticed something getting closer to the ship.

Nolan was suddenly forced to the ground by momentum as the ship was rammed by the shock wave of the explosion. His body was ripped from the Helm and he became airborne. as the ship corrected its course, Nolan was smashed against the rear wall of the bridge, and then thrown back to the floor. His head was the first thing to come into contact. He stared at the bright light emitting from the still flashing red strobe light, struggling to stay conscious. But he soon felt too light headed and passed out**.**

**This is my first chapter that will hopefully be the start of a great story. I will try and post a new chapter once a day. if you have any ideas on how i could improve my writing, please leave a comment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will leave off at the end of the first paragraph. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter has words known in the Dead Space story, so if you don't know certain events happening, i will explain some of them in the next chapter as Nolan also learns. Enjoy**

Nolan looked down to his watch. It was the 22nd of June. He realized that he was unconscious for 36 hours. "Long Range Sensors has picked up a distress beacon on a nearby planet" The computer finally answered.

"Computer, how far have we traveled from Star Port 1733"

"We have traveled 20 Light years out of the Solar system where Star Port 1733 is currently located".

Nolan gave out a sigh. "this can't get any worse"

"Attention, message received from EarthGov"

"What" Nolan said shocked "Onscreen" he yelled

The glass in the front of the bridge flickered and played a video message. An older Gentlemen, a Military General Nolan presumed, was displayed with a white background. The man had a well-groomed white beard and many scars around his cheeks and eyes.

"If you are seeing this message, then I am afraid you may be the last of the human race" he said with a deep sad tone

"At 800 hours of the 18th of June, A terrorist organization with Unitologist beliefs destroyed several Marker test labs on Earth and on the Moon". Nolan watched in Grief,

"The Markers have seemed to have released a biological weapon that is turning people into undead creatures capable of spreading in rapid proportions. Following this video will be detailed information on the infection. This Infection also has the ability to spread ship to ship. Long range communication and long range scanners should be used by ships before docking procedures should be considered. Under no circumstance, should a ship approach earth or the moon. There is no way of containing this infection. By the time you have seen this, i will probably be deceased. this is General Bestarguv signing off."

The screen vanished and displayed the darkness of space. Nolan continued to stare as if the video was still playing. He began to think of all the people he'd known in his life. Everyone he knew was probably dead. He almost broke into tears.

"We have begun a controlled orbit around Meridian 5 planet." The computer said in a louder tone. Nolan smashed his fist on a nearby console in frustration. Everything seemed to be happening in such a fast pace, Nolan was barely adjusting to the news he just received.

" OK, Nolan" he said to himself.

"first things first, we're out of supplies. Computer where is the nearest supply station"

"The nearest supply station is 14 Light years away."

Nolan began to scratch his head in frustration.

"What about the beacon" He yelled. There was no response.

"Computer, How far are we from the Fucking beacon" Nolan yelled

"we are currently orbiting over the beacon."

Nolan didn't want to land knowing that there might be a similar infection on the planet, but he didn't have a choice. Either find someone or some supplies on the planet and risk also being infected, or starve to death on-board the lonely cruiser.

"computer, plot a course to land 1 click from the beacon" Nolan said as he began to leave the bridge. "I need to get some gear"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, granted these chapters, i hope you return for the next chapter tomorrow. SPOILER ALERT(this is when we start to see signs of the xenomorphs).**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm sorry for the long wait, in the process of moving so if there ever is days where i am not posting a new chapter, i am probably on the road. Again thank you for your patience as i am sure it will be rewarded with a good chapter. Enjoy :)**

Nolan Reached the Armory of the Ship. It looked almost as if whoever the crew was, was getting ready for war. A dozen suit Kiosks and Pulse Rifles along the Walls. Nolan was an awe, the closest he's ever gotten to a weapon was watching Holovids. He was familiar with suit kiosks though. he almost used them on a daily bases for engineering. Nolan accessed the touchpad that activated the Kiosk, however no screen popped up. The Kiosk immediately opened two large doors to reveal Mechanical arms. Nolan positioned himself inside the kiosk. As soon as he rested his back along the pads, the kiosk pulled his body in. Nolan hated to watch the mechanisms to place the plating of the suit on, so he always kept his eyes shut during the process. The Kiosk slammed shut and gave off a high pitched laser sound.

Nolan could see the light emitting from the kiosk through his eyelids. As fast as it happened, the Kiosk bursted open and gave him a slight push. Nolan opened his eyes and looked down at his body. he was covered in a white padded suit covered in Black Plating. It was surprisingly light for how bulky it looked. He shrugged his shoulders to get adjusted to the suit. The suit had a small display sticking out of the top of his chest. He read the screen out loud to himself. "Helmet on?". Suddenly the display shut off and the plating opened and revealed plates of armor and metal arms moving towards his face. It was dark for a few seconds, and then a Heads up Display popped into Nolan's view. "holy shit" Nolan said laughing a bit.

"we will begin are descent in 3 minutes" the Ship computer said.

Nolan, looked to the wall covered in rifles and grabbed the closest one. he then grabbed a few stacks of ammo and plopped them in magazine pouches on his armor.

"All right, I think i'm ready to take on whatever this planet can throw at me".

Nolan was about to walk out before he noticed a mirror. He turned down his helmet and took a good look at his face. for the age of 22, he had long black hair, and a rough short haired beard. He never got the time to getting a haircut back at the port. he started to think about all the times he hanged out at the lounge with his friends. it gave him a brief smile to think about it, but only brief.

The ship suddenly gave a violent shake, Nolan nearly smacked his face into the mirror. He engaged his helmet and started to the Bridge.

"what the hell happened Computer" Nolan yelled as he began to stumble when the ship began to shake even more.

"Unencountered variables has started the ship into an uncontrollable descent, There is not enough Fuel to control the ships trajectory path."

"wheres the escape pods computer" Nolan yelled

Nolan was headed down a hall of the ship when a door opened to his right to reveal a small seat you would see on a roller coaster.

"There is a escape pod to your right"

Nolan couldn't believe the small luck he got out of this horrible nightmare. Nolan struggled to pull himself into the seat. Nolan seated himself and pulled a large lever to the right of his seat. The door slammed shut and Mark was left in a small dark tomb.

There was a moment of silence, as if time stopped.

"What the f-"

Nolan was interrupted as the pod he was in, began to drop. a small window revealed that Nolan was in space. he looked out and watched the ship he was once in start to burn up in the re-entry of the planet. Suddenly, the ship exploded from where the main engine would be. "oh shit, not again" Nolan said as he watched an approaching shock-wave.

The Pod was jerked and then began to spin. Nolan tried hard to focus, but the G-forces from the spin were making Nolan begin to black out. as the light from the planet began to get brighter and brighter, Nolan's vision began to get darker and darker. Before he passed out, he felt a hard thud as the parachute of the pod deployed.

**Now, i know i said i would reveal xenomorphs in this chapter, but i feel its just a little too early to reveal them ( i Guarantee though, you will read some signs of them in the next chapter) again, thank you for your patience and time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nolan woke up in a daze, he was face down in what seemed to be snow. He staggered on to his feet only to be pushed down on his rear as the wind seemed to race by. Nolan looked around and only saw white. He was in the center of a huge snowstorm. he took a look behind him to see what was left of the pod. The door was completely gone, ejected from the impact. Nolan was surprised as how far he was from the pod. Nolan tried to feel his face but the helmet prevented that. he shook his head a bit and stood back up. he looked to his hand and noticed a small blue light flashing from the tip of his palm. as he raised to see what it was, a light emitted from it and revealed a heads up display read Compound Alpha. Nolan was relieved, it also displayed that it was about a mile away. He looked to the pod for his rifle. it was resting by his chair. Nolan scurried through the knee deep snow and quickly grabbed it. He gave a quick shift in his shoulders and began to head in the direction of Compound Alpha. However, Before taking two steps, he noticed something that struck him odd. there was a deep hole from where Nolan was once laying, but right by it were large footprints. They seemed to come from the compound, slightly following the trail from Nolan and the pod, and then going the opposite direction of the compound. Thoughts started to run through Nolan head. Did they think he was dead, and continued moving? They couldn't have thought that, my rig shows I was injured, not dead. Nolan wanted to follow the trail, but it seemed more logical to see if anyone could help him at the compound. So he followed the small trail of footprints that led there.

Nearly an hour had passed, Nolan was starting to feel very weak. The constant pulling of his feet across the snow, seemed to make his knees feel like there were close to snapping. He flashed his indicator on, it showed he was thirty feet away from the compound. He looked up, but all he saw was snow flying past his visor. As Nolan pushed forward, he noticed that a large grey structure began to reveal itself from the storm. The snow height began to lower as Nolan got closer, he looked around and noticed footprints were all over. People had been walking around recently. Nolan walked along the side of the building. He finally came across a door, it took him longer than he expected to find it. The building must have been massive. As he reached for the door with his left hand. a sudden launch of energy came from his wrist. He was startled but relieved quickly after. His suit was equipped with a stasis and Kinesis Module. "Goddamn, this things full of gadgets" Nolan said eyeing the expensive gadget around his wrist. with a quick flick of his wrist, the Kinesis kicked in and quickly opened the door. The door slid upward with a loud bang as it opened. Nolan walked in a dark Hall. He couldn't see anything as his eyes hadn't adjusted from the bright white light of the snow storm. As The door slammed shut behind him, it became completely silent. Nolan was spooked, he was hoping to be greeted, but there was nothing. Surprised Nolan flipped on the Night Vision on his HUD. the screen from his visor gave a bright green screen from booting up. As the light began to settle, Nolan saw a long dark hallway. No lights, Closed doors, and no people. Nolan shouldered his rifle, he knew someone had to be here, the footprints in the snow confirmed that. "Hello" Nolan yelled through the Hall. He heard his voice echo, no response. Nolan flicked a switch on his rifle and a blue laser turned on. he held his rifle, aiming down the hall and began a slow walk down the darkness.

As he walked through the seemingly endless hallway, he noticed that most of the doors had been forced open. He stopped to investigate one of the rooms, he forced the door up and smashed one of the pins to keep it from closing. he walked in what seemed to be a very small room. It had a small cot, a desk and a bathroom. Nolan looked in the bathroom. The mirror in it was smashed, and it looked like blood was dragged down from the sink. by the sink was a small memory chip and a portable video grabbed the chip and inserted it into his chest display. a holo-vid popped up into his visor. A man in a much more physical shape, was in the bathroom Nolan was in, He stared at the Camera crying, not hysterically, he was simply staring into the camera as tears rolled down his eyes. There was a banging at the door in the vid.

"If your watching this, then i didn't make it. They've taken the bodies into the Reactor Room. I don't know what they're doing in there but its horrifying, you can hear screaming in the vents from the reactor room. They know i'm here, and theirs nowhere to hide." the smashing began to get louder and faster. "if you can, get to the command deck and authorize access to the flight deck." The Man looked off camera as the door seemed to be opening. "get to the shuttles and get out" the man began shouting out of the cam. The screen began to shake as the man was suddenly grabbed by a black arm. Before Nolan could see what it was, the screen shook violently as it was dropped onto the counter. As the screen began to shake, Nolan heard the man struggling with whatever he was fighting. the camera stopped and pointed at the mirror, Nolan watched as the man was thrown against the mirror and knocked unconscious, or killed. the footage stopped as the mans head smashed the camera. Nolan looked at the date of the footage. It was created 150 years ago. Nolan turned off the static feed. He walked out of the room and back into the halls." Okay, all i got to do is get to the command deck" he said to himself. Nolan began to think about the footprints. he remembered that they didn't look like boots, but more like exposed feet. he got the thought out of his head and focused, looking for maps or directions around the building.

Nolan walked a few feet forward, suddenly there was a loud crash of metal ahead of him. Nolan flashed his rifle ahead. the laser scanned the hall, but Nolan didn't see anything. It sounded like a metal object was dropped. Nolan noticed on his heads up that there was a sound enhancer. He flipped it on and the mood suddenly changed from total silence, to pitter patter of wet feet. Nolan stopped and listened to some of the noise, He noticed a distinct walking pattern, it was a quiet graceful walk, but he could also hear mettle vibrating right after the foot patter. he began to realize that whatever it was, it wasn't using the hallways.. Nolan continued to walk down the hall as the noise seemed to get farther and farther away. He suddenly felt a small object on his foot, and as he leaned more on his foot, the object suddenly gave a loud pop. Nolan stopped and picked up his foot. It was a small shell from some sort of nut. Nolan began to realize that he couldn't hear the distant feet moving about. Perhaps it left the building, Nolan hoped to himself. and then the noise of the feet returned, but whatever it was, it was moving much faster and getting louder and louder. Nolan looked to his left and saw a another room with a cot and bathroom. he quickly moved to the bathroom of the living space. he turned his laser off and dimmed the light coming from his helmet. Shouldering his rifle, and aiming to the doorway, he listened as the feet movement seem to get louder and louder.

**OOOOO, cliff hangar, i thought id leave it here until i get to my destination from moving. il try and get the next chapter posted tommorow (no promises). hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Nolan kept his rifle pointed at the doorway, listening as the footsteps sounded as if they were right in front of him. The steps suddenly stopped. He knew, whatever it was, it was either above or below him, but the only way of getting to him was through the air duct in the hallway, in front of the small living quarters. Nolan felt his heart beating at an incredible speed. The anxiety building up was almost unbearable. He wanted it to end, almost to the point of giving himself up. but he was too afraid of what it might do to him. Nolan kept dead still, aiming the rifle at the hall. He soon heard the feet moving around, but it was getting quieter and quieter. Nolan slowly backed up to the wall and let his body fall and tremble. keeping his rifle held tightly between his arms, he felt a tear roll down his face. "i just want to go home" he thought to himself. as he began to remember all the fun he had with his mother and father when he was a kid, to the parties and hangouts with his friends. he began to quietly break down. he was crying and sniffling, but the helmet prevented the environment from hearing rested his head to the side and pulled in his legs. curling up and thinking about his life, all the little good and bad moments in it. "why am i fighting" he thought to himself. He suddenly started to think about what made him unique, the little trait that kept him alive this long. His ability to see things that others couldn't He remembered how it developed from protecting him to being able to hear things others couldn't he wanted to keep the thoughts about his life in his head, but he was interrupted from his visor. as if his suit sensed his grief, the video he picked up, started playing with the directions of what to do. Nolan watched as the man from the screen was yelling the directions and fighting the monster at the same time. Something in Nolan began to build, "If this thing wants me dead without a fight, its got another thing coming" he said to himself. he stood back up and shouldered his rifle. he retraced his steps to the where he stepped on the shell. he walked a few more feet forward and found a small red scratched sign along the wall. It simply said control room and pointed to the darkness of the hall. Nolan looked down the hall, gave a quick pop in his neck, turned his visor on to the brightest setting and clicked on the laser pointer to his rifle. He began a slow walk down the hallway.

Nolan had walked for a few minutes down the hall before he noticed a small blue light illuminating farther down. He hadn't heard the footsteps of whatever was looking for him earlier, so he started walking faster with a little more confidence. as he got closer to the lighted hallway, he noticed a window pane separating him from another room. Nolan presumed where they did experiments as it had scientific tools, equipment and many tables. on one of the desks, he noticed a large clear container. It was filled with a clear green liquid and contained what looked like a spider with a large tail. His heads up display scanned the creature, and showed unknown species. Nolan was puzzled but also relieved, this meant that it wasn't necromorphs he was dealing with. Nolan walked farther down the hall and found the door to the lab. It had a sign above confirming it was a lab , but the command room was also located inside. Nolan flipped his wrist and his kinesis module lifted the door. As he walked in, the door shut behind him. Nolan jumped a little, the door gave a loud bang as it sealed. He gave a quick walk around, the room was lit very well, which meant power was still working.

He soon found the door to the control room. a simple flick of the kinesis module and the door opened. Inside, Nolan made a shocking discovery. A uniformed man sat in a chair facing the door. He had a bullet hole going clean through the center of his forehead. Nolan found the revolver the man used to execute himself with. Nolan holstered the weapon to his leg. "he isn't gonna need this" he said to himself. He found the control panel but the body was in the way. Nolan pushed the body to the side to get to the control panel. He entered a few options in the terminal and was soon granted full access to the computer. Nolan looked up the information on the settlement. The facility was one of five compounds separated far apart, nearly 20 kilometers from each other. They were created, by the residence, nearly 200 years ago, separating themselves from Earth Gov. Nolan also found that they discovered an Alien Ship 50 years after there arrival. They brought some of the cargo from the ship for examination. Nolan looked for more information but there wasn't any. It all ended after the Commander and Chief initiated a lock-down to the hangar. Nolan quickly bypassed the lock-down and initiated power there. The building gave off a loud hum for a moment and stopped. the computer quickly said "The power has been restored to the Hangar. Nolan quickly left the control room and began to leave the lab.

As he was about to leave, he heard glass shatter behind him. he looked to the table to where the container once was. The container had fallen over and was shattered, leaving a wet mess on the floor, however the creature was nowhere to be seen. Nolan ran to the was about to open it, when the lights went out in the room and a voice spoke from the intercom. "Foreign contaminant in proximity, lock-down has initialized" . Nolan tried to pull the door open with his kinesis, but it wouldn't budge. He quickly turned around and shouldered his rifle. Slowly scanning the room, he began to look for whatever was in the lab with him. He saw movement quickly moving table to table, away from his vision. Nolan stood still and waited for the spider-like creature to make its next move. It suddenly screeched as it jumped to the roof of the lab, Nolan drew his gun up to aim. As Nolan laser pointed directly at the spider, it leaped toward his face. Nolan quickly moved his gun in the way. The creature wrapped itself to the barrel of the gun. Nolan pulled the trigger before the creature could move. The Pulse round ripped through the center of the creature, and it quickly fell to multiple pieces. Nolan stood frozen for a moment. he stared at the end of his gun and watched as the green blood from the creature began to dissolve the barrel of his rifle. Nolan dropped the rifle and quickly scanned his suit to see if the blood had fallen on him. He looked down and noticed some of the blood began to dissolve the floor, there was also some on his foot. his heads up display quickly scanned it and began to display its chemical properties. It soon displayed a text "acidic resin, non hazardous to suit". Nolan sighed in relief, his suit was acid resistant. He quickly grabbed the revolver and opened the cylinder, it had five rounds in it. he holstered the weapon and moved to the door. The lock-down lifted and the lights turned back on. Nolan opened the door and looked to the wall. it showed a small sign pointing even farther down the hall to the hangar. Nolan began to move at an even faster pace down the hall, further into the darkness.

The stamping feet had returned, only this time, the feet seemed to be much louder and quicker. Nolan Nolan began a quick sprint down the hall. The feet seemed to get closer the more Nolan ran faster. Nolan suddenly stopped, "Get away" he yelled out into the hallway behind him. The noise stopped. Nolan grabbed his Revolver and aimed down the dark hall. Nolan started to notice whispering. He couldn't make it out, it seemed to be too far away. Nolan then made out one statement that made him chill to the bone. "Mother will be pleased". Nolan gave a quick shake in the head to focus. Peering back through the hallway, Nolan saw a dark figure crouched, far down the hall. Nolan, keeping his revolver pointed, took a step forward toward the entity. Nolan suddenly received a vision of something dark and sharp going through his back. Nolan side stepped to dodge whatever was trying to kill him. A large black tail swung wildly past him. Quickly, he pointed his revolver to the owner of the tail. The creature looked back to him to strike a sense of fear. Its elongated slick black head with no normal features but a mouth, gave a nasty snarl. Nolan pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the creatures shoulder, he fell to his side dead. Nolan pointed his revolver back to the hall. The entity that was once there had disappeared. Nolan gave quick glances around himself. Nolan presumed that he spooked it and began to continue on, but he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head, he fell to the floor and banged his head against the hallway wall. Nolan was slightly dazed. "mother wants it alive" he heard. Nolan looked up to the creature. it was a few inches from his face. "leave me alone" Nolan thought to himself. The creature suddenly became agitated. with a quick flick of its tail, Nolan was knocked a second time into a slumber.

**Hey, if you've stuck with me and have been reading my story. All i can say is thanks. I added a new paragraph to the chapter because i felt that it wasn't worthy of its own. perhaps later i will EDIT the paragraph and to get further into detail. I will put a chapter in tomorrow, however i will probably not be able to get back to this in about four to five days.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nolan awoke from his sleep to discover his body held against a wall. looking around, he found himself in a dark and humid room with the walls covered in a sickly black coating. the floor was littered with eggs. all of them were open except for one lying in front of Nolan. He began to struggle, the goo was as solid as a rock when in its solid form. Nolan looked to his left hand, trying to wiggle it free. He noticed the revolver was still in his hand. Nolan brushed his finger across the trigger. The gun fired and chipped the wall around his hand. Nolan puled once more to free his hand. "Its Awake" Nolan heard in his head. Nolan ignored the voice and continued to pull his arm. The crack in the wall began to get larger as Nolan continued his struggle. Finally, Nolan's arm broke free of the wall with revolver in hand. He was relieved, scanning the room again. The room was still the same, however one thing lay amiss. The once closed egg in front of him lie frantically began to free his other arm. He put the barrel of the gun underneath his trapped hand and pulled the trigger. The gun didn't go off, he was out of ammunition. A scurrying noise caught the attention of Nolan. Looking up, he was met by another spider like creature.

The creature leaped onto his helmet. its tail quickly wrapped around his neck. Nolan began to hit the creature with the butt of the gun, but the creature tightened its grip around his neck. He saw the creature through his visor try to open his helmet. He dropped the gun and grabbed the creature with his free hand. Nolan's began to think about the life he had, memories quickly cycled through his head. And then he thought about the necromorphs. The grip of the creature suddenly loosened and it gave a loud squeal. It let go of Nolan's face and fell dead. Nolan was suddenly filled with voices echoing all around him. screams of pain and sorrow. Nolan head began to throb. a Shear moment of pain went through Nolan's Head. Nolan began to black out."Bring him to me" he heard before he fell into the darkness.

**Hey everybody, sorry it took me such a long time for this chapter. ive been stuck at work so i am pretty busy. i have released this very small chapter just to say im back and that i am still really excited to show you the rest of this story. Granted, this chapter is incredibly short but this won't happen in my later stories. (And another thing, i wanted to include Nolan's black outs because i wanted to show how much pressure these moments ae putting on his physical and special mental abilities. plus they are a good way to transition into the next chapter).**

**WARNING AND SPOILER ALERT**

**The next chapter, Nolan will be meeting characters that he finds himself falling in love with. I have forgotten the term for it but there will be some sexual tension between Nolan and... well... you know what, Enough said and stick to the story, ok. you wont be dissapointed. (Hopefully)**


End file.
